More Than Work
by carolinesmith833
Summary: Cassie Cage goes out one night only to meet a handsome guy and spend the night together. The two are both certain that they'll never see each other again-until they encounter one another again when he is a new member of Johnny's team. Now, will Cassie and her one-night fling keep their relationship professional, or will sparks fly once more between them?


Last week

Cassie Cage stood near the bar with her friend and coworker, Jacqui Briggs. The two were enjoying a long overdue night out along with Takeda, who was new to the bar and party scene in America, especially since they all had almost no down-time due to recent events. Him and Jacqui were now an 'official' couple. Takedi was back at their table while the two girls were getting drinks.

"How's he liking this type of atmosphere?" Cassie joked, glancing back at Takeda. Cassie and Jacqui were no strangers to bars and going out, but this was Takeda's first time really out. Jacqui looked back at Takeda and then to the bar again.

"I think he's still a bit uptight and awkward. He'll get used to this all soon, though. Now that Shinnok is dealt with, I think we'll have more free time," she answered with a little smile and Cassie quickly knocked on the bar counter..

"Don't jinx it," Cassie laughed and as did Jacqui.

"Two Mohitos," the bartender said, sliding over two light green drinks. Jacqui grabbed both of them as the bartender nodded to Cassie. "I'll have your Sunrise in one second."

"I'm going to go get these to the table before we leave Takeda alone for too long," Jacqui suggested and looked to Cassie. "See you over there?"

"Yeah once I get my drink," she answered and Jacqui went over to where Takeda was seated with the two drinks in her hands. Cassie waited for her own drink and was alone for now more than a few seconds before she felt someone approach behind her.

"I like your haircut," she heard a man say behind her and turned around with a slightly raised eyebrow. She saw a handsome-looking man with light brown hair, blue eyes, a clean haircut and a light stubble that coated his sharp jaw. He was well built and towered over Cassie by about three or four inches. Cassie thought he was good-looking and decided to continue conversation politely.

"Thanks. I like it shorter-less shampoo used and less money wasted," she said and the man laughed, nodding.

"I'll cheers to that," he said and slightly raised his glass, looking at Cassie's hand for hers.

"Waiting for mine," she explained, tilting her head to the bar.

"Ah, gotcha. What're you drinking?"

"Tequila Sunrise," Cassie answered and the man pursed his lips while raising his eyebrows, nodding.

"Strong drink. Sure you can handle all that, with that petite frame you got?" He asked with a bit of flirt in his voice and Cassie smiled a little, noticing his compliment.

"I can handle my alcohol," she boasted and the man sarcastically bowed a little.

"My apologies. So what's your name, sot?" He joked and Cassie lightly hit his shoulder, subtly also trying to flirt back.

"I am not a sot! I'm just not a lightweight," she defended and the man smirked a little. "And my name is Cassie."

"That's cute," he said and Cassie scoffed a bit.

"And your name?" She asked. He took a sip of his drink before answering.

"Kevin, pleasure to meet you," he responded and the bartender briefly interrupted by the bartender.

"Your drink," he said and slid Cassie's glass over to her. She took it and nodded to him.

"Thank you," she said and then quickly, but not too noticeably, turned her attention back to Kevin.

"Now that you got your drink, sot, whaddya say we go for a little walk?"

"I'm not a sot," Cassie reminded him, trying to conceal her smile and trying to seem a little hard-to-get. "And how do I know you're not some serial killer just waiting to get me alone?"

Kevin laughed a little and slightly threw his head back before replying. "I promise I'm the opposite of a serial killer," he said after chuckling and set his drink on the counter, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a dark wallet and flipped it open, revealing a military ID.

"Navy, huh?" Cassie asked, looking at the Seal on his ID.

"Yep," he answered, flipping his badge closed and putting it back in his pocket. "What do you do?"

"I'm also in the service," Cassie answered and Kevin raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yep," Cassie answered and Kevin took another sip of his drink.

"So from one fellow service member to another, how about we go back to my place? If we're being honest here, I haven't had sex in like a week."

Cassie nearly spit out her drink when she heard his blunt comment and coughed as a result.

"That's quite the pickup line," she said with sarcasm but also wasn't particularly against the idea. She just didn't want to seem so interested to him, though.

"It's the truth! And that doesn't mean we can't still talk after tonight," he suggested and Cassie gave him a look of hesitancy. "I'm serious. But, look, I'm not good with this stuff and I can tell this is your first night out in a while. Am I right?" Cassie didn't respond and Kevin took that as a 'yes'. "So this'll be good for both of us. And don't act like you're not interested."

Normally, she could sense when something was off about somebody and what their intentions were, but this guy seemed pure and she would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in Kevin.

"Well let's get going then," Cassie jokingly warned and Kevin scoffed.

"See, I knew you'd come around," he said and quickly finished his drink. Cassie looked back at Jacqui and Takeda, both of whom were looking back at Cassie.

"Let me just go talk to my friends really quick," Cassie said and Kevin nodded.

"No problem. I'll be here."

Cassie quickly walked over to Jacqui and Takeda and Jacqui spoke before Cassie even reached the table.

"Who is that?" She asked, regarding Kevin.

"Just a guy. We're going on a walk, you guys will be ok?" Cassie responded and Jacqui shook her head.

"That is not 'just a guy,' he is so cute!" She exclaimed and Takeda furrowed his brows.

"I'm right here," he mumbled and Jacqui quickly looked to him.

"Sorry," she said and then turned back to Cassie and nodded towards Kevin. "But you go, have your fun. I'll take care of this guy." She patted Takeda on the shoulder and Cassie smiled.

"Thanks," she said quietly and was secretly relieved that Jacqui was ok with her leaving. She was already actually pretty interested in this Kevin guy and hadn't really been able to talk to a guy while out for quite some time. She returned to Kevin and he smiled once he saw Cassie return.

"Ready?" He asked and Cassie polished off her drink, to which Kevin nodded in approval. "Damn you drank that like it was water."

"I'm a sot, remember?" Cassie said and rolled her eyes, smiling a bit sheepishly.

"At least you've come to accept it," Kevin smirked and they both exited the bar, walking to Kevin's apartment.


End file.
